Future Stories
by Aura.Bro
Summary: As you can see in the title, inside this are three ideas that i have all entailing naruto stories. While i will make all of them in the future, i cant see myself making all of them into one at the moment along with my other stories so i made this to ask you guys your opinions.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this isn't really a story and what not. Obviously stated in the title and the summary... But anyways, what i wanted to ask, i have a few Naruto based stories that i want to make but i dont think i can make them and focus on them since i still have other stories to write and update so i may leave them as only ideas for you aspiring writers to take on... Or tell me what of these you really want to see.

Also, message me or review if you want to take up any of these as a challenge of some sort.I'll remember to shout you out when you have a chapter up as i'd also love to see how you guys will write any of these with your own personal flairs.

and for those that asks. "Will you even do any of these or will [title] be left as an idea?". NO. Is the answer, i dont know when but at some point in time i will look back and see if i have the time to make any of these a story... I do plan on making one of these into a story so... Yeah.

Last note: because ive been reading a few neglect fics, i have gotten to like the stories with Naruto having 3 siblings. Doesnt matter if 1m-2f or 1f-2m or 3m or 3f or what not. I just started liking that fact.

 **EDIT: as I checked my stories, i noticed im 2 more stories away from 10. And while i will make more in the future, i think 10 stories is more than good enough for the moment. So review/message/check my profile for the poll regarding this post. Max votes are 2 stories only.**

* * *

"Fūin Tool Master"

Summary/Synopsis: Naruto who was born years earlier (around two or three) before his triple

t siblings were born was on the site when Minato seperated parts and sealed them inside the triplets. The miasma/chakra of the kyuubi resonated and messed with naruto's coil causing irreperable damages making him unable to fully utilize his uzumaki chakra pool.

He is not really neglected but due to his rather complicated position, his siblings get most of the attention and training. He somehow learns of the convenciences of Fūinjutsu and tools and weapons like crossbows and other things that utilizes fūinjutsu and trains in said things.

Author(me) Notes: I initially had a plan for this that i couldnt for the life of me get a starting line on due to limiting myself of the already canon fact of naruto being an orphan... But the just now as i was writing this, i thought why not use the whole sibling thing with the neglect fics and this idea popped out.

* * *

"Whiskers"

Summary/Synopsis: same as above but the difference between that and this is instead of the chakra messing with his coils. It instead mixes with his chakra, causing a more physical change with naruto. He becomes more fox like, more animalistic in a sense.

Author (Me) Notes: i remember reading one just like this in this very site but i dont remember what its called or if its even updated anymore. I'm basing this fic at that one and adding my own personal flair. As you can see the title of this one is only a temporary one due to the fact that I... Have no witty title to think of at the moment.

* * *

"Healing Poison"

Summary/Synopsis: a semi-neglect fic. After having received his first beating from the villagers. Naruto decided not to go home not wanting to bother his parents with his problems when they notice and see his bruises. He meets an unexpected person that decided to heal his injuries on a whim. Surprised at the sudden event, he inquires about the technique the man used. On a whinsical fassion the man stated that he used a mixture of drugs/poison/herbs to stimulate his body's regenerative capacity to higher levels and Medical Jutsu to heal the rest that the regeneration would not heal.

inspired by this meeting, he then strives to master the arts od poison craft and the magics of medicine.

will have characters from League of Legends from time to time or it may even be a crossover with Narutoverse being the main.

Author(Me) Notes: Naruto will be a bit distant to his family but not out of neglect, but out of his own choice. He decides to keep all of it to himself to hopefully guard his family especially little siblings that actually do hold the parts of the kyuubi. Whether that was a good idea or not remains unseen. By the way, if you guys were wondering, the man who helped him on a WHIM was Singed. He's a bit of Psychopath if you didnt know.

* * *

and there we go. Those are the three stories i had in mind that i will definitely make in the future. One of these will be made definitely... And i give you readers that choice. I will check everyday and tally it up and we'll see what wins in and becomes the story i make.


	2. Author's note

**Firstly, before you all read this, Know with the fact that I for a long time try as hard as i could not to delete guest reviews, no matter how destructive or volatile the message as long as it gives a good advice... Anyways, here's the issue.**

 **Before going to sleep i decided to check facebook and this site. The gall of some people to leave flames behind while hiding behind their 'guest anonymity' just to inflate their own egos. While I don't normally delete guest reviews, ones that give no insightful or helpful things tend to get deleted. Whoever you are, you know what you typed. Yes, I do know of the author "Kyuubi16" and I even often read some of his NarutoXover stories (at least, the ones that I know about what it xovers with), and I love it. I suggest you go and read his stories too.**

 **but i digress, the heart of the matter is or you specify it to be is that none of these three ideas are original... And I wholeheartedly agree. I mean it's quite hard to be original in a site that literally has millions of writing in here. They are not original ideas, they are based on something or some stuff... But that is what fanfiction is. It is based on something, how you make the story different is how you put your own twist in.**

 **It is now fully a rant but here's my last defense on my case. Do you really want 'Originality'? On a site that basically says " FANFICTION"? All stories here are based on something else. It is impossible to find original content here. What you will find are stories that even though based on a different thing still has its own creators flair. What makes it the same yet different. Its how the author of said story makes his story different... USING THE SAME ELEMENTS.**

 **Keep in mind that this is not made JUST to defend me. I made this to defend other authors getting flamed by guest reviewers leaving the same nonsense, nonhelpful and volatile reviews from people who thinks it's easy to write a story... Based on their experience reading someone else's story. This ends my rant.**

 **if any of you reading this writes or plans to write a story, use this as your defense. And keep on writing, dont mind the comments saying "you suck" or "this is shit". Those dont matter. What matters are you getting better and taking helpful advice.**

* * *

 **Well, with that said. For you people who actually gives a shit and review what was asked and in topic leave a review, message me your 2 choices or use the poll on my profile. AB out.**


End file.
